All to Bring you Back to Me
by sessiegirl2005
Summary: Kagome has been killed to save inuyasha's life. Now Inuyasha is depressed and Kagome cant move on, will inuyasha find a way to bring her back?find out
1. Chapter 1

Everything's dark; I can't seem to think clearly. My hands and feet are cold along with the rest of me. Where am I how did I get here? Why am I alone? These questions are spinning around inside my mind but I can't seem to grasp one thought long enough to contemplate it. I guess I'll just stop trying to figure things out until this feeling goes away.

Who is that speaking? What are they talking about?

I try to open my eyes but the lights too bright. My vision slowly adjusts and I see a man in a white coat talking to my mother. Why is she crying? God I hate this. I try to speak but my throat seems sealed shut.

The doctor comes over to me and begins looking over me with a grave face. 'Why are you giving me that pity look'? 'Wait a minuet, why the hell am I in the hospital anyway'?

I've decided to stop asking myself these stupid questions and listen to what the doctors telling my mom.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi. There is nothing more I can do for her." The doctor never met her eyes.

"NO! No, not my baby, not my baby!" My mother had latched onto someone that was standing next to her. The doctor called in a nurse to take my mother outside.

Ok now I'm really confused. What happened to me!

I thought back on the last few hours. 'Alright I got home from school and went to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was mad at me because I was late. We fought a demon, no big surprise there, but when he was about to hit Inuyasha I stepped in front of him. Oh yeah now I remember, I must have gotten hurt and Inuyasha took me back here. Wait is that who was standing with my mother? Inuyasha?'

'Alright so if I am hurt and in the hospital, why can't I move or speak?'

'Wait! Why am I looking down at my body? WHATS GOING ON!

With Inuyasha

'Why Kagome? Why did you stand in front of me? Why did you take that hit! Stupid girl….

Tears had started to leak from Inuyasha's eyes. I need you Kagome. Your everything to me…

Just then doctors rushed back into her room. Inuyasha snapped his head back up when he saw them.

After a few minuets the doctors came out, all looking tired and grieved. They came towards him and Kagome's mother

"Ms. Higurashi I'm sorry, your daughter…is dead.

Thoughts flashed threw Inuyasha's head. 'No she can't be dead! I still haven't told her…I love her.' The tears he had been trying to hide were streaming down his face and he did nothing to wipe them away. Ms. Higurashi was on her knees, bawling into her hands.

"Kagome…."


	2. chapter 2

Vixen- Wow I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter!... I guess I was so excited I wasn't thinking! OOPS!

Inuyasha- You think? o.0

Vixen- Kagome a little help?

Kagome- Sure. SIT!

Vixen- I wish I could do that…( starts thinking of ways to get a necklace like that)

Everyone- (sweat drops)

Vixen-Any who I don't own Inuyasha but I will own some characters that will come up later. ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2 I will bring you back

With Kagome

'What's going on with me?' Am…am I dead?'

Kagome watched as doctors tried to revive her lifeless body. She wasn't in pain or anything, in fact she felt peaceful, and just floated there above everybody's head.

'I remember now, that blast was gonna hit Inuyasha, so I stepped in front of it. I hope he didn't get hurt. ''Why don't I feel sad that I'm dead? Or at least any regrets?' 'oh well… I wonder if I can move or do I just stay here.

Kagome tried to move and found that she could indeed move. 'I should go see who's here. I don't want my mother to be sad this is they way it should be.'

And with that she floated into the hall to try to comfort her mother if she could.

With Inuyasha

"She can't be dead"! Yelled Inuyasha "She's stronger than that."!

He'd been yelling at the doctors who had told him that she was indeed dead and maybe he should go outside, but there was no way he was gonna leave her now, never again.

He then felt warmth, like someone wrapping their arms around him from behind.

He turned slowly to see no other than Kagome. Her face was calm but blood covered the scraps of cloth over her body.

"K kagome! He stuttered. His eyes were wide with shock, this cant be real, those people told me she died! But his answer came when he tried to cup her cheek to find that no one was there.

'I must have imagined it. But then again I was able to see that little girl Myu and she was a ghost haunting her brother.

Was Kagome's spirit really just here?

Kagome

Inuyasha was freaking out at the doctors. I had to do something to calm him down.

I went up to him and wrapped by arms around him from behind. I figured he probably couldn't see me but maybe he'd feel me.

Well that theory was blown when he turned around and looked me right in the face. He looked completely shocked. He knew I was dead yet here I was hugging him.

'He'll probably think he was seeing things later.'

When he tried to cup my cheek I realized I should probably get out of there and the next thing I know he's looking around for me.

'So my abilities are based on what I need at the time. If I don't wanna be seen they can't see me, remember that for later.'

'But now that I'm a ghost what am I supposed to do'?

Guess I had to think on this.

Vixen- Read and review it takes like 5 seconds!

Inuyasha- Yeah or she'll spaz!

Vixen- Inuyasha! SIT!

Inuyasha- SLAM! What the HELL?

Vixen- I'm the author I can do whatever I want! YAY


	3. Chapter 3

Vixen- Yay a new chappie!

Inuyasha- sulking in the corner

Kagome- Whats wrong with him?

Vixen- I hid all the Ramen because he tried to kill the pizza man with his claws.

Inuyasha- I thought he was a demon!

Vixen- He was like four feet tall with zits and looked like a stick! How did he look like a demon?

Inuyasha- Muttering

Vixen- Anyway I don't own Inuyasha but I will own the characters that will appear later.

On with the story.

Chapter three- A decision reached

Kagome

'This sucks' Kagome had been floating around the shrine for about an hour arguing with herself on whether to go with Inuyasha or stay with her family.

'I want to go to the feudal era. I can maybe help the others, I know they can see me if I want them to, and I can tell them when a shard is near.'

But the thing that confused her most was that she was still here. 'Shouldn't I be in an afterlife or something?'

"Well your one of the smarter ones I've met." Someone said behind her.

Kagome whipped around to see a guy not much older than her floating behind her.

"Who are you?" she had no idea who or what this guy was.

"I'm Damien. I decide whether or not spirits go to heaven or hell or get reincarnated but you get the idea." "And the thing is Miss Higurashi you weren't supposed to die so we cant do anything with you just yet."

"What do you mean"? Kagome was confused, she was supposed to live?

"Inuyasha was supposed to die but I guess you changed that little fact quick enough."

"WHAT! DID YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO STAND THERE AND WATCH? Now she was pissed, She was not about to let Inuyasha get killed.

"No you were supposed to try to block it but miss. I don't make fate, that's above my department."

"Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"We've got that figured out, knowing Inuyasha's stubbornness, and how he feels about you, he'll do whatever he can to bring you back, most likely threw the sacred jewel."

"Wait what do you mean 'knowing how he feels about me' he loves Kikyou not me."

"He LOVED Kikyou, he loves you."

She was shocked. He loved HER? Why didn't he ever say anything?

"So we have a little problem, what to do until he wishes you back?"

"Don't I get any say in this?" It was her life…kind of.

"Well we thought you could just sort of hand out with them, give comfort when needed and let Inuyasha see and speak to you every s often so he doesn't do something stupid, you were thinking of doing that anyway right?"

"Well yeah I was, but… wait I can talk to him"?

"Only at night, but yes you can." "So…will you do it?"

"Yes I will, I want to be by his side, and with the others as well."

"Good, you can pass threw the wall at anytime, but know once you go there, you wont be able to come back until your alive."

She would have to go months maybe years without seeing her family? But this is how it had to be.

"Alright but first, do I have to keep these bloodstained clothes?"

Damien chuckled slightly. "I thought you figures out how to use the power you have". "If you need closes then you'll get them." "Now I have to go, but I'll be checking up on you sometimes."

"Got it, and thank you."

"It's my job, no need to thank me, but remember you can only talk to him at night."

And with that reminder he disappeared, leaving her alone.

"I'm going to go after Inuyasha. Explain that I haven't left him, and tell him… tell him I love him."

With that decided she leapt into the bone eaters well feeling the familiar warmth surround her and carry her back home to her friends her family, and to the man she loved.

Inuyasha

'Kagome…'

It had been a few hours since he had received the horrible and painful news, a few hours since he had left Mrs. Higurashi to explain it to her son and father, what happened, A few hours since Sango, Miroku and Shippou had learned of her fate.

After he had left them to their grief he went to the God tree to deal with his own. Tears had yet to stop falling and the aching pain in his heart had worsened. He had lost her. If she hadn't tried to save him she would still be here, with them, and he would be in her place.

He sat in the same spot as the sun set leaving him in darkness that matched his heart.

He'd decided. He couldn't live without her so he would join her in the afterlife. He wouldn't let her be alone again.

He pulled Tetsuiga from its sheath ready to plunge it into his heart when…

"INUYASHA SIT!"

He was plunged into the ground, Tetsuiga falling limply at his side. Once the spell had lifted her leapt to his feet looking around frantically for the woman whose voice he heard.

Then he saw her, a white dress fall to mid thigh, he had never seen her look so beautiful, she seemed to glow.

His mouth dropped open as he saw her, he knew she was dead; this had to be… had to be her spirit.

'WAIT! If im seeing her spirit now then that means that in the hospital, I wasn't imagining things! That was really her!

"Kagome…"

Kagome

Id just gotten threw the well when I came upon Inuyasha. He was sitting at the base of the god tree with Tetsuiga pointed at his heart.

Damien's words came back to her "and so that he doesn't do something stupid".

Without even thinking she had reacted.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

She had seen him fall and the Tetsuiga drop and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

After the spell wore off she saw him leap to his feet and look at her, and stared at her shocked for a moment before whispering her name.

"Kagome…"

Vixen-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Vixen- I just started 9th grade today! Yay for me, oh and Inuyasha wont be joining us for a while. Since not enough people reviewed the only way I would give him back the ramen I stole was if he did my homework, and I had three essays!

Vixen- I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Damien.

Chapter four- And the reason is you

Inuyasha

I walked slowly towards her. It was so hard to believe it was her. But it was. I'd know that smile anywhere, that scent, that face. My Kagome…

When I finally reached her I placed a hand on her cheek, it was warm, unlike Kikyou's which was cold. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she looked so lost and sad. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and embrace her but if I did she might disappear again and I needed to know why she stopped me, that and why she was still in this world! She was supposed to be in heaven! An angel, carefree and at peace. But before me was a spirit bound to this earth and in pain. I wanted to save her. But before I could speak she did, her voice sounded far off but at the same time like the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Why Inuyasha, why would you try to take your own life"? she sounded so hurt I felt ashamed, yet I didn't know why, we could be together if I had continued, it was the right choice…wasn't it?

"Kagome…I…I never got the chance to tell you that I love you, that's why I was going to die, so I could be with you, don't you want me to be with you?"

Now I was hurt, was she rejecting me?

"Inuyasha of course I want to be by your side, but you cant throw away your life because mine ended." "There are too many people here that need you."

So she wasn't rejecting me? She wanted to be with me?

"Plus Inuyasha I can't bare to see you hurt yourself, I love you far too much."

She…she loves me! Me a half demon?

""You love me"? I just had to be sure I hadn't imagined it.

She giggled slightly "yes Inuyasha, I love you, you're my everything." Then she game me one of those heart melting smiles.

But her look soon turned more serious. "Promise me you'll live Inuyasha. Promise my and I can stop worrying about you…well at least a little, ill always worry."

"If I do will you be able to rest in peace?" I needed to hear that she would I couldn't live with myself if I was the one holding her here.

She cast her eyes to the floor. "No Inuyasha…I cannot."

This shocked me. My angel my gift was unable to leave this world? Why?

"I was not supposed to die Inuyasha, there is no place for me in the afterlife, and so I cannot move on." "But don't be sad, I can be with you this way, watch you all live, see Miroku and Sango's children, see you happy once again…"

"How can I be happy?" "I lost you Kagome." "But I swear this to you.. I will get you back."

'I can use the jewel'. Inuyasha thought 'I can bring her back' 'No one will be against me wishing that.'

Kagome

I knew now that the Kami's had done there thing, Inuyasha would revive me with the jewel, and yet the wish would be pure setting Midoriko free.

"well until then" I said "I will watch over you and the others". "But remember when you need me come search for me, when its dark, you can see me, but even when you can't, I am always by your side."

I had noticed the sun would rise soon and I needed to leave.

I stood up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Without a moments hesitation he returned the kiss.

After a while I pulled back and stepped away from him, a lone tear made its way down my face.

"Goodbye for now, my love" I whispered before I disappeared from his sight. "For I will see you again".

I decided to get some rest in a tree near Keade's hut. I wanted to hear what Inuyasha would tell them.

Inuyasha

I still was a little shocked. One minute were kissing, the next she's saying goodbye and disappearing. But I had other things to worry about. Namely what I was gonna tell the monk slayer old bat, and runt. 'They're probably still crying'.

Well I guess the truth is the best policy.

And so with his mind made up he entered the hut, determined to tell them what had happened…maybe leaving out their confessions of love and the kiss, but still mostly everything.

'This is gonna be a long night'.

Kagome

"I wonder what other things I can do"? Kagome had seated herself on Keade's roof staring at the sun rise. 'Damien said they couldn't see me but maybe I can protect them'.

Looking at a tree before her she focused her need on a bow and arrow. After a few moments, and mush surprise to her, a bow and arrow made of her energy appeared in her hand! She took her aim and fired only to watch it hit dead on.

'WOW'! 'Maybe I can do a barrier too'. 'That would sure help if they needed it'.

Doing the same thing she focused on the tree and sure enough a shining white barrier appeared around it, and it was strong.

'I can do it I can help them!' 'And maybe… be the one to save them in the final battle, if Naraku can't hit them, he can't hurt them.'

She lay back down on the hut oddly tired. 'I better practice a lot or I won't be able to keep up a barrier the whole time and fire arrows.'

With that she closed her eyes, resting and gaining back strength.

'When the time comes I will be ready'. Sleep quickly captured her.

Inuyasha

'Are you still near me Kagome'? 'Because I feel like you're here, just beyond my sight.'

"Don't worry Kagome." He whispered "You'll be back with us soon." With that he joined he companions in sleep. They had taken it very well, agreeing without a doubt or hesitation to what he proposed. "Very soon"

Vixen- Review please!


End file.
